Aemilia
by ShyLittleViolet
Summary: Aemilia is reunited with her godson and find love along the way
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for Aemilia and her father and her mother. 

A/N

I'm an American and use American English. Sorry if it isn't correct but I don't know British English. So confusing.


	2. Your father's home

Waking up with the sun in my eyes was something I wasn't expecting. I thought that English weather was supposed to be shitty and rainy. 

"Are you awake sweetie?" a thick accented voice called to me on the other side of the door.

"Yes Molly, I'm awake." I replied.

"Good, because breakfast is ready. You might want to hurry up if you want something to eat. Oh and feel free to borrow clothes if you need to." She said then disappeared

.

I got out of bed and looked around the room. It wasn't big, like the room I had before I arrived, but this room had something about it that made me respect it more. There were two bed across from each other on the back wall, opposite from the door. Two dressers next one another on the side of the wall with one of the beds; on the other side with the other bed there was a door, I'm guessing that it led to the bathroom or a closet. I walked over to the dressers and chose from the third draw on both of them and found pants that looked like plaid pj pants. I opened the second draw and found wife beaters. I put them on and threw my clothes in the trash and burned them. I didn't need to be reminded of where I was before. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked out following voices I heard from downstairs.

"Give me that you git" a voice said.

"Don't call your brother a git and no you can't have that roll" I heard Molly say.

"Mom, do you even know if she will eat this? I mean she _is _from America" another voice said.

"Well I usually just grab a Pop Tart then leave, but home made food is always a pleasure" I said making myself known.

" Ah, you're down," Molly said giving me a peck on the cheek, "do sit down. Ginny, dear, make some room for our guest."

I took a seat next to Ginny and smiled at her. I proceeded to take helpings of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and, sausages. I got to take one fork full of food before I was bombarded with questions.

"Why are you in my clothes?" a boy with very bright red hair asked.

"Who are you?" an identical version of the first boy asked.

"How old are you?" Ginny asked

"Because Molly said I could wear whatever I wanted, I'm a friend of the family, and I'm 26 years old." I said answering all the questions, "But who are you two?" I asked.

"Sorry about that, I'm Fred and this here handsome devil is my twin George." Fred said dramatically.

"Molly are these two the ones that were running around without their clothes on the day I left?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, they're sometimes my pride and joy. I can't believe that it's been 13 years since I last saw you." She said getting, misty eyed.

I continued to eat and was almost finished when I heard, what sounded like a heard of buffalos to me, someone come down the stairs. I looked up and saw another red head but this one looked awfully familiar. 

He was tall with red hair and blue eyes. His hair was long and tied back in a pony tail and he had an earring. He was built with big muscles everywhere. When he saw me he just stared and suddenly it hit me who he was.

"Billy Weasley is that you?" I said getting up.

"Billy?" Fred and George asked together.

"Yup the one and only. Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me, Aemilia." I said.

"No it can't be." He said coming over to me and picking me up in a big bear hug. 

"I need air," I managed to wheeze out.

He set me on the ground and sat down next to me after he made Ginny move over. Without anymore interruptions I was able to finish my breakfast and waited patiently for Bill to finish. After he was done eating we went outside to talk about what we've been up to in the last 13 years.

"I've been working in Egypt now at a Grincotts, trying to break curses. It's really fun, I've been working there since I was 19, 11 years. I've had my share of girlfriends but none of them seen right for me in the end. I was almost engaged to this one girl, I think I wrote to you about her, but the night I was going to propose to her I found her fucking her boss. I was really pissed off at her that I refused to go to work for a week and they had to transfer her."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well we worked together and since I was the better person on the job they asked her to relocate. Also because I threatened to go work for the company's rival. But enough about me what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Lets see, the last time you saw me I was 13 right? and you were just entering you last year at Hogwarts if I'm not mistaken. My dad wanted us to move because James and Lilly were killed, so he took us to America, New York City to be exact. I grew up like every normal witch did. Over there, no one is prejudice against being magical or not. Though my dad had me go to an all magical school because it was the best school on the east coast. After being at the high school for only a 3years I was allowed to graduated when I was 16 because I passed all of the final exams. I took a year off from school and traveled around the rest of America. I went to California then down to Florida and then took a cruise to the Bahamas. I was excepted to one of the most prestigious universities for a magical person. It was on the campus of Harvard but we didn't share anything except dorms. I roomed with another witch and a muggle and we all got along great. I went to the university for a degree in teaching all ages and for psychology. I just graduated from there 2 months ago. My dad and I came to visit with his family because I have 2 godsons that I've never met. I still haven't met them because one was away at his grand mother's house and the other one my dad doesn't know where he is. My dad got called back to the city and I was supposed to stay with my uncle but I can't stand him and I was going to stay with my Grandpa but he's away at his cottage and no one knows how to get there. So your mom took me in, rather I suddenly appeared at the door step last night." I finished.

"So, who's your uncle and godsons?" he asked.

" I thought you knew, it's" I started to say

"Bill and Aemilia come inside you father's here" Molly called.


	3. Grandpa

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I'm here because I wanted to make sure my darling little brother didn't hurt you in anyway." He said

"No he didn't hurt me just pissed me off a lot" I said

"Oh good. Now I have to take you to meet someone very special." He said walking towards the door.

I turned towards Molly, Bill, and the twins, "Thank you for letting me stay the night Molly. Thanks for the clothes Fred and George. Sorry we didn't get to talk as much Bill." I said and gave them all a hug before leaving with my dad. 

We walked for a little ways then stopped. My dad looked at his watch and took hold of my hand and apparated. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were at a castle. The castle was gorgeous to say the least. 

"Come along princess" my dad said.

We walked in through the front doors and up a lot of stair until we reached a statue of a gargoyle. My dad said the password and the statue moved over revealing a spiral staircase. Once we were up the stairs, a big door met us. 

"Do come in Daniel" a voice said.

" Hello dad. How are you doing?" My dad asked a very old man that wasn't his father.

"I'm doing very well now" the man answered.

"Grandpa, is it you?" I practically screamed.

"Yes, honey it's me." He laughed as I flung myself on him.

We sat down in very comfortable chairs and talked. We talked about me not seeing him for 10 years and the reason why we had to move and how my mom died. Grandpa then proceeded to take out an old album and place it in my lap.

It was me when I was born. My mom was holding me and singing the song she always sung to me. The next page was of grandpa holding me when I was a little older and playing with his beard. The pages continued like that, me sitting by myself, walking for the first time, laughing and playing with a little red headed boy, I assumed was Bill. The last few pages were during school. A very pretty red headed girl, with bright green eyes, was holding me then passed me to a boy with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Who are these two holding me?" I asked.

"The girl was Lilly Evans and the boy was James Potter. You remember them don't you? You are after all their son's godmother." My grandpa said.

I looked at my grandpa and shook my head, "no I don't remember who their child is. But I do remember them."

My grandpa got up, walked over to a closet filled with antiques and took out a silver dish of some sort. He then placed it on his desk and beckoned me over to him. " Here look at this memory and see if you recall anything" he said.

I placed my hand in the sliver goo and felt myself falling. 

When I landed I looked around and saw that I was in my grandpa's office my mom, my dad, and my younger self were here along with other people. Lilly and James were here holding a baby. Two men were standing next to James talking quietly to each other. The one man looked very familiar but I couldn't place it and the other one I didn't recognize at all. Everyone got quiet when someone in white robes walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are going to start this ceremony now. May the mother and the father of the child please bring him up to the altar." The guy in the white robes said.

Lilly and James walked up and placed the baby on the altar that magically formed when the guy walked in. The baby started to cry when he was placed down but stopped when the man continued with his speech.

"Now would the parents please select a godfather and a godmother for the baby. And would those two please come and stand next to the baby."

Lilly walked over to my mom and dad and younger me. " Rose, I would be very delighted if Aemilia would be Harry's Godmother."

"Of course Lilly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Dan do you agree?" My mom asked and my dad nodded in consent.

My younger self walked up to the altar and stood next to the baby. The man that I didn't recognize walked up and stood on the other side of the baby. I walked over and stood next to myself and got a good look at the man. I recognized him now. He was the guy that I didn't like.

The guy in the robes started to speak in Latin and a bright red light formed in front of younger me, the guy, and the baby. "Do you, Aemilia Elizabeth, wish to take on the responsibilities of being Harold James Potter's godmother? And do you, Sirius, wish to take on the responsibility of being Harold James Potter's godfather?" The man asked in English.

"Yes" they said together. 

The light that was floating in the middle of Sirius and my younger self disappeared. It went in Sirius, the baby, and myself. The ceremony was over and I felt a hand touch me. I looked to see who it was and saw my grandpa and he brought me back to the present.

"Now do you remember?" He asked.

"Yes now I do" I replied.

I sat back down and listened to my dad and grandpa talk about me staying with him for the summer. I positioned myself so that I was laying in the chair and the last thing I heard was the door being open and another voice, then everything went black.


	4. living quarters

I woke up in a beautiful four poster bed. Slowly I got out of the bed and walked around the room taking in its beauty. Two walls were lined with books from the ceiling to the floor and another one was plane with two doors on it, the last wall had a gorgeous tapestry of a woman cradling a baby unicorn in her lap. 

"Ah here you are my dear", my grandpa said walking in from the door, "and did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you", I replied.

He walked me out of the room and into his office. There was my dad sitting in the same chair as before and another man that I've never seen before sitting in the chair that I occupied before. 

"Aemilia this is our resident potion master, Severus Snape" my grandpa motioned towards the man in the chair.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you sir" I said extending my hand to shake his hand.

"Pleased to meet you as well Miss." he said shaking my hand.

"Aemilia is planning on studying potions Severus, I was wondering if she could watch you prepare some if you don't mind." My grandpa asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't see any problem with that as long as you are quiet and don't mess things up." He replied with a cold tone.

"Great! Well I just need to talk to you father and then things will be settled. Severus, if you don't mind could you show Aemilia to her rooms. There the ones down the hall from yours." Grandpa said turning his attention to my dad.

I followed Severus down the stairs and down more stairs until we reached the dungeons. He was walking pretty fast but I managed to keep up with him. 

"This is my room, if you ever need anything that is important knock." He motioned towards a painting of a tree with a snake hanging on it. "This" he motioned towards a painting of an angel guarding a man, "is your room. For the time being the password is Hershey Kisses. You may change it after I am gone." He said and started to leave.

"Wait" I called out to him " Will you come and get me for diner I don't think I could find my way."

"Of course I will come at 7" he said then disappeared to his room.

My room was bare of course; I didn't expect my grandpa to redo my room with out my permission. I sat in the middle of the living room and thought of the perfect room, with the help of the Ikea magazine I just happen to have. Soon the stone floor was covered with a midnight blue carpet. Two of the walls were lined with Billy bookcases that held my books and several odd items that I've collected over the years. The wall with another door had a painting of Monet's Dusk and underneath the painting I put a Visdalen buffet. The fireplace was adorned with a dark gray mantle. The mantle held pictures of me and my mother, me and my father and me and my friends. There was also a clear vase with Dendrobium Orchids off to the right of the pictures. In the middle of the room I had large, leather, navy blue Karlanda couch that could easily fit ten people. The kind that looks like a semi circle. The pillows were white. I put a dark, gray, klubbo coffee table in front on the couch.

I found that my bedroom was through a door that I didn't notice when I first walked in. This room like the other was bare as well. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the perfect room. The bed, a king size Lillehammer in birch veneer with green and white covers, was directly across from the door. On the left side of the bed I put in an Aneboda bedside table. On the wall to the right of the bed I had Pax Nexus/Pax Drammen wardrobe. On the wall to the left of the bed I put a Bialltt chest of draws. The bathroom door was next to the chest of draws. 

I walked in and immediately gasped. The room was huge. I could fit a mini pool in here and still have room. I decided to put in a long, white, oval tub with four whirlpool jets and a massage system that could comfortably fit three people. I elevated that area so I could put in a step or two. On both sides of the tub I placed towel racks and a fluffy white towel on each rack. I put in a shower stall on the wall next to the door. The stall cam equipped with almost everything a girl could wish for. The sink, on the opposite side of the tub, was white and inside of a Dalviken wash stand and I had a Dalviken mirror cabinet. Next to the sink I had a Dalviken cabinet full of towels and cloths.

I finished with my rooms and put all of my stuff away. I went into my living room and took a small nap on my couch waiting for Severus to get me to dinner. 

I woke up to someone knocking at my door. "Just a minute" I said walking towards it.

"Ready to go to dinner?" asked Severus.

"Just let me grab my hair tie then we can go." I said walking into my room and found a black hair tie on my dresser and put my hair up in a sloppy bun.

We walked out of my room and I followed him to the Great Hall for dinner.


End file.
